


Judgements

by TheScottRyder



Series: Fuck Virmire [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScottRyder/pseuds/TheScottRyder
Summary: But then Kaidan makes the mistake of glancing over Shepard’s shoulder, and he sees a human couple a few tables away watching them; the woman is staring at Ashley, her nose wrinkled in obvious distaste, and the man says something that Kaidan can’t hear but he still recognizes when someone says the name ‘Shepard’, and Kaidan feels his stomach churn unpleasantly.He can deal with the sideways looks and harsh comments directed at him – he was used to it as a human biotic after all – but the sight of others watching his partners, judging them, is what makes him angry.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard/Ashley Williams, Willshenko
Series: Fuck Virmire [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602298
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Judgements

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Kaidan/Shepard/Ashley (Willshenko)  
> Prompt: ‘Judgement.’

* * *

Today had started off so great.

Not the part where the Normandy needed to dock and get some emergency repairs done, of course, but the part where Shepard had given the crew a day of shore leave to enjoy while the ship was tended to, and Kaidan and Ashley were quick to jump on the chance to enjoy the downtime with their commander.

So they’d spent the day on the Citadel, visiting the shops and seeing the sites and just passing the time together, and after Shepard got the memo that the repairs were complete it had been Ashley’s suggestion to have a meal at Apollo’s Cafe before they went back to the Normandy.

There were dozens of cafes on the Citadel, but Apollo’s had been their long-time favorite. Kaidan’s lost count of how many dinner dates they’d had there, but it was usually with just one of his partners while the other was busy, and sometimes Ashley and Shepard went together while Kaidan was busy. The further they went into this war the less time there was for all three of them to go together, so like hell they’d pass up the chance when they actually had it.

Shepard walks between him and Ashley, still holding both of their hands, just like he’d been doing during the entire walk through the presidium, and Kaidan thinks nothing of it until they pass by a man leaving the cafe, who glances at them before he does a double take at their joined hands, and he sneers before walking on.

Since the man walks away completely unscathed, Kaidan assumes he’s the only one who notices.

But he still frowns. Their polyamorous relationship was hardly public knowledge, with only their closer friends and crew mates really knowing about it, but they never really thought to hide it either, and the touches and intimacy between the three of them had to be obvious to anyone that watched them for more than a few seconds.

It doesn’t stop when they settle down at their usual spot either. Shepard reaches over to squeeze Kaidan’s hand where it rested on top of the table. Ashley leans over to press a kiss to Shepard’s cheek. Kaidan gently tucks Ashley’s hair behind her ears. At one point Shepard reaches over to take both of their hands, his thumbs tracing over their knuckles lightly as they pass the time waiting for their food with idle conversation.

Most of the people around them either don’t notice or just don’t care, but they still catch the attention of a few. Kaidan tries to focus on the presence of his partners instead and to enjoy this moment, rather than dwelling on the odd looks and muttered whispers around them.

But then Kaidan makes the mistake of glancing over Shepard’s shoulder, and he sees a human couple a few tables away watching them; the woman is staring at Ashley, her nose wrinkled in obvious distaste, and the man says something that Kaidan can’t hear but he still recognizes when someone says the name ‘Shepard’, and Kaidan feels his stomach churn unpleasantly.

He can deal with the sideways looks and harsh comments directed at him – he was used to it as a human biotic after all – but the sight of others watching his partners, _judging them_ , is what makes him angry.

Part of him wants to blame it on simple ignorance from an outsider’s perspective. It would’ve been understandable; this was _their_ relationship and even for them it had started off a little shaky, actually finding time for one another between their busy schedules and learning about each other’s respective comfort zones in a more intimate setting, and in his youth Kaidan never imagined he’d someday be in a relationship with two people at once.

But then he met both of them, and it all just clicked. They took it slow, since being poly was apparently fresh territory for Shepard and Ashley too, and it had worked out because there was equal respect and love between all three of them, and some days it really baffled Kaidan that people couldn’t grasp the concept of loving more than one person at a time. Shepard and Ashley were more to him than his lovers, more than his best friends, and imagining his life without one or both of them was painful beyond description.

Yet here they were, their lives being judged by complete strangers who knew nothing about what he felt for Shepard or Ashley, or what they felt for him, just because they all dared to show one another affection in public..

“You okay, Kaidan?” Shepard suddenly asks, and Kaidan blinks as he comes back from his thoughts to see that Ashley and Shepard were watching him, both looking amused but a little concerned as well. When Kaidan doesn’t answer right away Shepard glances back over his shoulder in the direction that he’d been looking but the couple divert their attention elsewhere just as Shepard’s head had started to turn.

If Ashley hadn’t still been watching him Kaidan would’ve scoffed; so they could judge Commander Shepard and his relationships from afar, but only when his back was turned.

“I’m fine, got a little lost in thought,” he finally says as Shepard faces the table again, and Kaidan smiles as Ashley reaches over to take his hand, giving it a light squeeze. “Just thinking about how far we’ve come since our first mission together. Didn’t think that road would’ve taken us where we are now.”

“Yeah,” Ashley replies, a fond and distant look coming into her eyes as she gives Kaidan’s hand a light squeeze, and Shepard’s reaches over to take her free hand again. “Never could’ve guessed the way things were going to turn out for me when you guys saved my ass back on Eden Prime.”

“I don’t think any of us saw this coming,” Shepard adds, and for a moment the weight and losses of the ever-present war are absent from his face as he smiles at the two of them. “But I’m glad it did.. I can’t imagine what my life would be right now without you two with me.”

“Me neither, but we’ve made it this far, together,” Kaidan replies with a soft smile, “I love you. Both of you.” 

Ashley smiles brightly as she leans over to kiss Kaidan, and then turns to kiss Shepard, who leans across the table to kiss Kaidan right after, and maybe people are watching them again but right now Kaidan decides that he’s not going to let any of them ruin it. 

This was their day, their moment, and if it meant being with two people he loved more than life itself then he could endure a few unwanted stares. Strangers didn’t know what they had together but he did, and right now that was enough.

* * *


End file.
